Existing networks utilized by service providers, such as cable and satellite providers, may rely predominantly upon coaxial cable in their networks for distributing content to customer locations. An increasing portion of these networks, however, may be replaced with optical fibers or other high bandwidth transport mediums to meet growing customer demand for broadband services. Deploying optical fibers and maintaining existing coaxial cables, however, may be expensive and may slow deployment of broadband services as resources may be split between maintaining coaxial cables and deploying optical fibers.